1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED structure with a thermoplastic transparent material lens, in which LED chips and the wire thereon may be protected from damage caused by direct scouring of thermoplastic transparent material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have begun to play an important role as a light source in a backlight of an LCD panel. Thus, physical characteristics and packaging processes of the LED need to be further improved for meeting various application needs. For example, disposing or forming the condensing lens on an LED chip is popularly used for increasing the light density or the visual angle variation of the LED.
In general, the said condensing lens is made of silicone material. However, in an LED lens forming process, the slow flow of the melted silicone material in a mold is resulted in a long process time for forming the LED lens.
In addition, if the said disposal of the condensing lens above the LED chip is utilized, an additional assembly step may be needed in an LED packaging process. Thus, not only may the LED packaging process be more complicated, but manufacturing cost of the LED may also be increased.
Thus, how to reduce cost and time needed for forming the LED lens may be a concern in an LED packaging process design.